


Sipping Tea In The Sun

by PKlovesDW



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 09:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PKlovesDW/pseuds/PKlovesDW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco sipping tea outside. One-Shot! HP/DM. Made by DW.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sipping Tea In The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Made for: The Title Challenge.

Harry took another sip from his tea, enjoying the warmth on his face from the sun. He would never thought that he would be sipping tea, outside with the sun coming down on his face with Draco Malfoy next to him. He closed his eyes, a fond smile playing on his face. He took the hand of Draco in his own and stroked his thumb across the soft expanse of skin, wanting to memorise everything about Draco. Not that he was afraid he would ever leave, but he had let enough in his life let go to waste.

Soft lips touched his, and he cracked open his eye and kissed back. Draco sat back down again and took the mug in his hand, blowing off the steam. "You really need to take more free days. I rather enjoy this," he murmured, drawing Harry's attention.

"So do I. And what a day I chose," Harry said, turning his head and smiling at Draco.

Draco snorted. "Just like you to pick the most beautiful day in the season. You know, I wish you could pick more free days on these lovely sun filled evenings."

"Hmm, maybe I will," he agreed, watching the sun slowly move down.

And so they watched the sun set, next to each other with their drained mugs in their hand.

"Come on," said Harry, tugging on Draco's hand.

Draco stood up, mug in hand, and followed Harry inside, glancing back to the stars one more time.

Harry took him up the stairs to their bedroom, which was filled with candles. "I just want us to have one day to relax. One day just to  _be_ with each other." Harry smiled at him, tugging them to the bed. He undressed himself, just like Draco, who followed Harry's example.

Harry tugged the covers up for him and Draco, so they could stay warm. "Just relax, Draco. This day is just for us."

Draco smiled at Harry. Just like him to come up with something so incredibly sweet and gentle. He laid his head on Harry's chest, hearing the steady heartbeat. He moved his hand next to his head and traced patterns over Harry's torso. "You truly are the biggest sap I've ever come across," Draco said, amused.

"And don't you forget it," Harry replied gently, kissing the crown of Draco's head and wrapping his arms around him, breathing in the scent of his blond. A content smile spread across his face. He really needed to take more days off. Only now he truly knew he had missed Draco. Missed being around him, hearing him complain about everything. And most of all he missed these moments. The moments where they just laid on the bed, occasionally reassuring each other with touches, sweet kisses and soft smiles.

Finally Draco settled his hand on Harry's collarbone. He let his eyelids droop, a soft smile making his eyes and face soften. Harry looked down and smiled. He let his own eyelids close, the light of the candles flickering behind his closed eyelids.

The last thought that registered in his mind was that he would take off more days and he hoped days like this would last forever, with a sleeping Draco spooned up next to him.


End file.
